1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiscattering device for the collection of waste material produced in the course of drilling, milling, etc. to be fitted on the relevant machine tools.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known that, when drilling any kind of material (stone, mortar, wood, iron, etc.), waste material is produced and then discharged and scattered all over the place. This means having to spend time cleaning the working site, after the drilling; often the cleaning will take more time than the drilling itself.
Considering the wide-spread use of drills, in all sorts of environments and situations, there are numerous occasions where they are required and the problem of waste materials particularly arises in furnished rooms and public places (apartments, shops, restaurants, etc.).
In these cases the scattering of waste material is a serious problem affecting people's health and well-being, and entailing the cleaning of the premises. Waste material is usually made up of fine or coarse dust, resulting from the drilling of materials (bricks, cement, stone, mortar, chalk, wood panels, particle board, plastic, etc.), which is easily scattered over a wide area, covering up the furniture and accessories and penetrating the most hidden places. The cleaning of the room is, therefore, time-consuming and difficult, and takes up more time than the drilling itself.
At present, no special devices are available to solve this problem, except measures based on everyday practice and experience, but nothing particularly useful and functional which can be used in any situation.